


Ojos Cerrados

by youkosaiyo



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Romance, sinpoderes, violacion infantil
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: Morgan testigo de un hecho atroz. Le cuenta a Stephen lo que vio, y esto desata una pesadilla que podría destruir la tranquilidad y la sanidad mental, de más de un miembro de la familia Stark-Strange.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, pasado Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo 1.- Presentimiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.  
Personajes: Tony Stark/Steve Roger (pasado), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Bucky/Steve Rogers.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, angustia, omegaverse, mpreg, violación a menores, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen: Morgan testigo de un hecho atroz. Le cuenta a Stephen lo que vio, y esto desata una pesadilla que podría destruir la tranquilidad y la sanidad mental, de más de un miembro de la familia Stark-Strange.  
Beta Reader: 

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ojos Cerrados

Capítulo 1.- Presentimiento

Tony Stark, un alfa, dueño de una de las empresas más importantes a nivel mundial, estaba casado con Stephen Strange, neurocirujano reconocido como el mejor en su rama, omega. Llevaban ya, seis años enlazados y tenían tres hijos: Peter, Morgan y la pequeña Donna; si bien, el omega no era “la madre” de los primeros, si los amaba como si lo fueran.  
Anteriormente, Tony estuvo casado con el omega Steve Rogers. Fue un matrimonio tortuoso que culminó en un horrible divorcio, de eso hace ya 10 años y ambos habían formado una amena relación de amistad, aunque principalmente por los niños.  
Ahora Steve tenia un solido matrimonio de casi nueve años con James Barnes, su mejor amigo, con quién produjo un pequeño que ya contaba con 7 años.

…

Stephen piensa que algo está mal al observar a Peter por el retrovisor de la camioneta familiar que conduce en ese momento. El niño está sentado en el asiento trasero. No puede evitar notar la tensión en el cuerpo del adolescente normalmente hiperactivo y alegre. Su cuerpo rígido, la mirada perdida en el paisaje urbano de New York, un comportamiento que había iniciado desde que subieron al coche y que ya comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

En contraste, Morga, de 10 años jugaba con su Tablet, mientras la pequeña Donna de uno, dormía en su silla entre sus dos hermanos mayores. Las dos niñas, ajenas a lo que sea que tuviera el adolescente de 14 años.

—¿Estés bien? —dijo Stephen cuando el auto se detuvo en una luz roja.  
—¿Hm? —Peter salió de su letargo y observa a Stephen. —Sí —responde en voz baja. Sonríe, pero no es suficiente para calmar al adulto —Solo estoy cansado.

Stephen frunce el ceño; todos sus sentidos le gritan que algo está mal, incluso su omega está inquieto, siente que su cachorro mayor está herido y no sabe cómo ayudarle. Se obliga a aceptar la respuesta, tratando de convencerse que seguro está exagerando a causa de su celo tan próximo, lo que lo hace actuar un poco… paranoico.

Aprieta el volante. Le da una ultima mirada al niño y emprende la marcha del auto cuando el semáforo cambia a verde. El resto del viaje se hace en silencio.

Con su destino a unos pocos minutos, Stephen no puede evitar pensar que su hijo está mintiendo, pero no sabe cómo sacarle la verdad.  
El auto se detiene frente a la casa de Steve y James. La vivienda se encontraba en un barrio acomodado; poseía cinco habitaciones, cochera, un jardín delantero y otro trasero, era un pequeño palacio que de ninguna manera, Rogers o Barnes podrían permitirse; por supuesto, había sido obra de Tony, quien no deseaba que sus hijos pasaran el fin de semana en una caja de zapatos, mientras visitaban a su papá omega.

Stephen aparca el auto. Peter se tensa, pero esta vez no se percata. Morgan se apresura a quitarse el cinturón

—Te quiero papi —dice la niña antes de besar la mejilla de Strange. Toma sus cosas y se apresura a bajarse del coche, tan rápido como un torbellino; le pide que no corra, pero la niña está demasiado emocionada y no le presta atención. Se apresura al pórtico, donde Steve y James se encuentran vigilando al niño de cuatro años que juega con un cachorro de Golden.

Stephen libera a Donna de su silla; la bebé ya se ha despertado minutos atrás y se entretiene mordiendo su peluche favorito, una araña que Peter le regaló hace unos meses. No sale del auto, mira a su hijo mayor.

—Oye —Strange apoya una mano en el hombro del niño, éste gira y lo mira.

Algo está mal.

Por unos segundos, Stephen cree ver angustia en los ojos de su hijo, pero esto desaparece tan rápido que lo hace pensar que solo fue una ilusión. Peter le sonríe.

—Me dirás si algo te molesta, ¿verdad?, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa.

Peter traga dolorosamente, como si estuviera a punto de desvelar un terrible crimen, pero las palabras mueren antes de si quiera ser formadas. James está parado al lado de la puerta abierta, una vez capta la atención, sonríe.

—Hola Strange, Peter —habla con jovialidad. —¿Necesitan ayuda?  
—No —responde el niño, hostil, toma su bolso y empuja al hombre para salir del auto y apresurarse a la casa.

Stephen esta sorprendido y consternado; Peter siempre es amable, jamás lo ha escuchado ser grosero, mucho menos con Barnes, con quien tenía una relación de respeto, a pesar de que él fue responsable del divorcio de Tony y Steve.

Una ráfaga de rabia se cruza en el gesto de James que se centra en la figura de Peter alejándose. A Stephen no le gusta, en especial si esta dirigida a su hijo.

Toma a Donna y sale del auto, la acomoda en su cadera; se interpone en el rango de visión de James; puede ser un omega, pero es alto para el promedio de su casta, aunque no tanto como Barnes, pero eso no impedirá que proteja a sus cachorros si el alfa pretende lastimarlos.

—Adolescentes —el tono del alfa buscaba ser casual, como el de un padre amoroso hablando con otro sobre lo mucho que les entretenían las travesuras inocentes de sus hijos —. Donna está mas grande cada día… ¡crecen tan rápido!  
—Sí —Stephen afianza el agarre en la bebé.  
—Que bueno que puedo hablar contigo —dijo mientras le hacía gestos a Donna que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. —¿Podrías recoger a los chicos mas temprano el domingo? Vamos a celebrar una cena de cumpleaños con mis padres y ya sabes lo que piensan de Peter y Morgan.

El tono de Barnes puede estar tratando de ser ligero, casual, pero todo lo que logra es hacer que quiera estrangularlo, si no fuera por su juramento hipocrático, a estas alturas ya lo habría asesinado.

Eran sus hijos, no le gustaba que se refieran a ellos como si fueran invitados no deseados. Stephen quiere creer que James, de alguna forma (aunque retorcida), se preocupa por los chicos, aunque no los ve como parte de su manada, al menos ya no, tal vez lo hizo cuando Tony y Steve se divorciaron y la lucha por la custodia se llevaba a cabo. Morgan tendría la edad de Donna en ese momento

Cuando Morgan nació, Steve y James estaban seguros de que Barnes era el padre biológico, después de todo, Rogers había estado engañando a su esposo desde antes de quedar embarazado, pero gracias a Dios, el examen de ADN demostró que la niña era de Tony.  
Stephen aun recordaba lo terriblemente duro que resultó todo ese proceso para Tony y Peter, el engaño de Steve los había destrozado en más de un sentido.

James y Steve se conocieron Afganistán; ambos eran del mismo batallón. Eran pocos los omegas enviados a esa zona de conflicto, mucho menos si tenían cachorros menores a 4 años, como era su caso, pues Peter había nacido a penas 6 meses atrás, sin embargo, Rogers logró obtener el rango de capitán.  
Steve y James se hicieron amigos con mucha facilidad. Cuando Barnes perdió el brazo a causa de una bala y tuvo que regresar a casa, Rogers lo hizo con él; pidió a Tony a Stephen que le ayudaran con una prótesis que le permitiera tener una vida tan normal como fuese posible.  
James fue bien recibido por Tony y su familia. María lo trataba como a otro hijo, incluso Howard le ofreció trabajo cuándo no pudo encontrar ninguno.

Y pagó la amabilidad de los Stark con traición…

Barnes no solo se metió en los pantalones de un omega casado; fue aun mas lejos como testificar a favor de Steve cuando él se encontraba luchando por la custodia, aún peor que eso, mintió diciendo que Tony era, no solo un mal esposo, si no que también un pésimo padre, aunque de nada le sirvió, pues el alfa obtuvo la custodia completa de sus hijos.  
Steve era quien en verdad no estaba en condiciones de ser madre, al menos no a tiempo completo, de hecho, no estaba en condiciones de ser nada en realidad; fue dado de baja por problemas psicológicos. Al parecer, los horrores de la guerra hicieron mella en él.  
Con la ayuda de un especialista, pudo encontrar un equilibrio y él y Tony terminaron haciendo un arreglo informal donde Steve podría tener a los niños los fines de semana.  
Stephen reconoce que James se había preocupado por los niños en su momento; cuándo no tenía hijos propios y su empeño por tomar el lugar de Tony era más que evidente, pero una vez nació su cachorro, cambió por completo.

Ahora tenía un hijo biológico que era su prioridad y Peter y Morgan quedaron relegados; la mayoría comprendería el punto del alfa, pero no Stephen. No podía entender o aceptar la distinción entre un cachorro u otro, él tenía a Donna, fruto de su vientre, pero eso no hacía que amara menos a sus hijos mayores.

Peter y Morgan no eran juguetes que podías dejar en una esquina una vez te aburrías. Eran niños que tanto James como Stephen vieron crecer y que, si bien no eran su sangre, merecían el mismo amor que les daban a los propios.  
Strange jamás dejaría a sus cachorros mayores, ¡nunca! Eran sus hijos, tanto como lo eran de Tony, e incluso si ellos terminaban, jamás los dejaría de lado, pelearía con uñas y dientes por su bienestar.  
James, por otro lado, no era tan franco con su favoritismo, aunque si era lo suficientemente cuidadoso para incluir a Peter y a Morgan la mayoría de las veces, era en momentos como estos en que todo buen intento se iba por el caño y a Stephen le entraban ganas de darle un buen sermón.

—Claro —dijo el omega con una sonrisa falsa. Acomoda a Donna que se removía intentando liberarse para ir con sus hermanos. Por supuesto, Stephen no se lo permitió, tenían una agenda que cumplir.  
—Perfecto —James levantó el peluche que la niña dejó caer en su lucha y se lo entrega a Strange —. Gracias, nos vemos el domingo.

Stephen se despide, vuelve a acomodar a su hija en la silla de seguridad. Mira de nuevo la casa; observa a Morgan y a Peter, éste último parece tener dificultades para entrar, frunce el ceño y se prepara para ir por su cachorro, pero el teléfono lo detiene. Una llamada del hospital, hay un paciente que necesita de su pronta atención; se muerde el labio. A penas tendrá tiempo de llevar a Donna con Tony.  
Piensa en ignorar el llamado, pero se contiene, se dice que es solo su imaginación y que ir por Peter, solo hará que sienta que no puede confiar en él. Sube al auto y lo pone en marcha, algo le pasa a su hijo y lo averiguará pronto.  
Ignorando a su omega que grita por ir al encuentro de su cachorro; pone en marcha el auto y se aleja.  
Solo espera que su decisión fuese la correcta.

Continuará…

…

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo y ya sé, con qué ovarios hago otro fic sin terminar ninguno de los que tengo pendientes y no tengo respuesta a eso, en fin, espero les guste y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	2. Capítulo 2.- Lo que Morgan vio

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.  
Personajes: Tony Stark/Steve Roger (pasado), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Bucky/Steve Rogers.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, angustia, omegaverse, mpreg, violación a menores, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen: Morgan testigo de un hecho atroz. Le cuenta a Stephen lo que vio, y esto desata una pesadilla que podría destruir la tranquilidad y la sanidad mental, de más de un miembro de la familia Stark-Strange.  
Beta Reader: 

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ojos Cerrados

Capítulo 2.- Lo que Morgan vio

Domingo. Stephen se dirige con Donna a buscar a Peter y Morgan muy temprano en la mañana, por lo regular, Tony también los acompañaba, e iban a comer después de recoger a los niños o dar algún paseo antes de retornar a casa; pero Pepper lo había llamado inesperadamente a Industrias Stark por una emergencia.

Quizás, después de recoger a sus hijos, irían a “salvar” a su padre del malvado trabajo e irían a comer helado, tal vez podrían recorrer el centro comercial y Tony terminaría comprando cualquier juguete o cosa que sus cachorros quisiera.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al llegar a su destino. Los niños ya lo esperaban fuera de la casa. Tocó la bocina para llamar su atención y ambos comienzan a dirigirse hacia su auto, más rápido de lo usual.  
Había algo extraño. Su instinto le indica que algo anda mal con el par de hermanos.  
Morgan no levanta la vista de sus zapatos durante todo el camino desde los escalones de la entrada hasta el auto, y el andar de Peter parece torpe y torcido, como si tuviera dificultades para caminar. 

—Hola princesa —dice Stephen una vez que entran, a lo que recibe respuestas poco entusiastas de parte de sus hijos.  
—Hola— responde Morgan, su voz suena tan abatida que hace que le duela el pecho al omega.

Peter permanece en silencio, solo frunce los labios en lo que se supone que es una sonrisa antes de volver su mirada hacia la ventana, ni siquiera presta atención a Donna, que balbucea lo que se supondría, era un saludo para sus hermanos mayores.

Strange se muerde el labio e inicia la marcha en ese incómodo silencio.

—¿Algo anda mal, Morgan? —Stephen pregunta, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor. Ella solo se encoge de hombros antes de volverse hacia la ventana, sin hacer otro sonido o movimiento. El omega frunce el ceño, pero no hace ningún otro intento para incitarla a hablar.  
Quizás Tony podría descubrir que era lo que aquejaba a sus hijos, por lo general es mejor para lograr que los niños se abran.

Apretó el volante, inquieto. Hizo un último intento, esta vez con el adolescente.

—Peter, ¿estás bien? —Stephen pregunta, mirando al niño sentado en el asiento del pasajero.  
—Ojalá dejaras de preguntarme eso—espetó Peter, con la voz quebrada al final. Stephen puede decir que no quiere ser hostil, pero eso no lo hace sentir mejor al respecto.  
—Está bien—Stephen suspira derrota. Vuelve su atención hacia la carretera. —Te dejaré solo entonces.

El viaje después de eso es silencioso, Morgan ni siquiera cantó con la radio o fingió tener una conversación profunda con Donna. Claramente, algo había sucedido mientras estaban en casa de Rogers, y Stephen pasaría la eternidad en el infierno si dejaba que sus hijos sufrieran por esto solos.

Iba a llegar al fondo de esto de una vez por todas.

….

Stephen se quedó solo con Donna al llegar a casa, Tony todavía estaba en el trabajo y ninguno de los niños había salido de sus habitaciones. Es habitual que Peter se encierre, el chico casi nunca sale en estos días, «cosas de adolescentes, le dijo su alfa cuando comenzó a suceder», pero Morgan nunca antes había actuado así.  
El omega no puede sacar de su cabeza la expresión de su hija al entrar al coche, es lo único en lo que puede pensar. Algo horrible tuvo que haber sucedido.

Son las cinco en punto y no tiene noticias de Morgan. Está preocupado por ella, tiene que ver cómo está. Por lo general, la niña estaría sobre él, rogándole que jugara a la tierra Media con Donna como la princesa de la Montaña Solitaria y él como el dragón que secuestra a la damisela en peligro o preguntándole qué habría para la cena, pero no la ha visto desde que llegaron a casa. Strange quiso darle un poco de espacio, dejar que se recuperara del estado de ánimo en el que estaba, pero claramente esa había sido la decisión incorrecta.

El omega se muerde el labio. Toma a Donna y se dirige directamente a la habitación de Morgan. Pasa por la recamara de Peter en su camino, el sonido fuerte de la música se puede escuchar desde el pasillo. Una vez que haya terminado de hablar con su hija, intentará hacerlo con el adolescente.

Toca la puerta, vacilante. Cuando no hay respuesta, la abre. Morgan está sentada a la mesa en la esquina de la habitación. Hay dibujos a medio color por toda la mesa y el suelo a su alrededor, al menos veinte de ellos desordenados, y Stephen frunce el ceño.

—Moguna— Strange intenta de nuevo, pero la niña no le responde. Tiene la intención de llamar a Tony y decirle que regrese a casa, porque Morgan solo se pone así cuando algo anda muy mal.

Stephen entra más en la habitación. Acomoda a la bebé en su cadera y toma los dibujos esparcidos en el suelo. Las imágenes son oscuras y enojadas, no las coloridas habituales que la niña pinta, y es difícil distinguir qué son. Hay una algo allí, de eso está seguro, pero es difícil distinguirla debajo de los garabatos rojos que ocupan casi toda la página.  
Hay algo que le resulta familiar para su naturaleza como médico, pero su omega se niega a ir más allá de una corazonada, como si tuviese miedo de descubrir algo terriblemente doloroso.

—Morgan, ¿qué te pasa? —Stephen se sienta junto a ella. Morgan está en la mesa, dibujando algo nuevo. Tiene un crayón rojo en la mano, garabateando con tanta fuerza que termina rompiéndose. Morgan lo mira durante unos segundos antes de dejarlo caer al suelo, volviéndose hacia su padre.

Ve a su hermanita y le acaricia la cabeza. Se muerde el labio inferior en un gesto que aprendió a imitar de Strange.

Stephen ve el rostro de Morgan y su corazón se rompe cuando se da cuenta de que ella está llorando. De repente, tiene a la niña de ocho años aferrándose con fuerza a él, su rostro enterrado en su pecho mientras aprieta su agarre alrededor de su cuello, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a su hermana.

—Papá— solloza, la voz entrecortada mientras trata de contener las lágrimas. Nunca la había visto así, tan aterrorizada, tan herida, y de repente cada instinto protector en Stephen estalla.  
—Shh—, susurra en voz baja, sus manos acariciando la espalda de Morgan de arriba abajo en un intento de que se calme. —Está bien bebé. Estás bien. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasa?  
Morgan niega con la cabeza frenéticamente, sus sollozos se salen de control.   
—No, no puedo —casi suplicando que no vuelva a preguntar, pero Stephen necesita saber qué tiene tan afectada a su pequeña y encontrar una solución.  
—Oye—la llama haciendo uso de su voz omega, el último recurso de su casta para tranquilizar a los miembros de su manada. Tiene toda la intención de averiguar qué le pasa a su precioso cachorro, pero ahora mismo sabe que lograr que se calme es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. —Estás bien, solo cálmate. —Morgan sigue sollozando en el cuello de Stephen mientras él pasa sus manos arriba y abajo por su espalda. Por suerte, Donna permanece tranquila.

Finalmente, los temblores de Morgan disminuyen y deja de llorar. Pasa un rato antes de que vuelva a hablar, su voz ronca.

—Vi algo malo hoy —susurra tan bajo que Stephen apenas puede oírla. —Algo realmente malo —la niña baja la cabeza, sin tener valor de mirar al mayor a la cara, como si estuviera avergonzada o temerosa.

Stephen frunce el ceño, un poco confundido, pero sabe que no debe presionar, tiene que permitir a Morgan hablar a su ritmo, de lo contrario podría tener otro ataque.  
—¿Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, incluso si crees que te meterá en problemas? Nunca me enojaré contigo, Morgan.

La niña asiente. Stephen sonríe suavemente y desliza sus dedos por sus mejillas, haciendo todo lo posible por limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Cuando ves que suceden cosas malas, tienes que decírselo a un adulto para que pueda ayudarte. Guardar secretos solo empeorará todo.  
—No quiero meterme en problemas—dijo Morgan en voz baja.

Stephen suspira, presionando un beso contra su frente. 

—Mi amor. No te meterás en problemas, pase lo que pase —le aseguró con cariño—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cocina, comemos un galletas y leche y me cuentas lo que viste?

Stephen sabe que no es buena idea sobornar a su hija con postres y seguro que Christine lo regañaría si se enteraba, pero en ese momento parecía la mejor manera de hacer que su cachorro se abriera.

Morgan tarda mucho en responder, pero finalmente asiente con la cabeza. 

—Está bien—el omega se pone de pie. Ayuda a Morgan a levantarse y ella automáticamente lo agarra de la mano. Los tres bajan las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Stephen coloca a Donna en la periquera, mientras su hija mayor se sienta en un taburete frente a la isla. El omega coloca un vaso de leche y un plato de galletas al alcance de su hija mayor. Coloca las galletas y la leche frente a ella; le da su biberón a la bebé antes de tomar el lugar frente a Morgan.

La niña no habla de inmediato, pero Stephen está de acuerdo con eso, sabe que debe ser paciente y no forzarla o podría ser perjudicial para ella. Observa como Morgan mastica distraídamente una galleta. Casi ha terminado con eso antes de que finalmente se decida a romper el silencio.

—No quiero que te enojes—comenta Morgan en voz baja.  
—No me voy a enojar contigo, cariño —le asegura Stephen con sinceridad. —No estás en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? Solo necesito saber lo malo que viste hoy, para que papá y yo podamos ayudarte, ¿bien?  
—Me dijiste que si alguien me toca allí abajo… —comienza después de unos segundos de completo silencio —que debería decírselo a alguien, ¿verdad?

Stephen siente que el hielo fluye por sus venas. La respiración se le corta y el terror se instala en la boca de su estómago. Aprieta los puños con fuerza, dejando marcas en la palma de sus manos. Trata de controlar sus emociones. Si alguien había tocado a su bebé, incluso si quiera había pensado en hacerlo, lo mataría.

—¿Alguien te tocó? —decirlo fue difícil, en especial con la bilis subiendo por su garganta. Está tratando de mantener la voz tranquila y sus feromonas a raya, no quiere que Morgan piense que estaba enojado con ella, pero su cuerpo está tan tenso que apenas puede controlar su respiración.

Morgan niega con la cabeza frenéticamente, y por un segundo Stephen se siente aliviado. Pero ahí es cuando sus ojos comienzan a recorrer la habitación, sin poder concentrarse en nada, sabe que hay algo que ella no le está diciendo.

—Princesa, ¿por qué no me dices lo que viste? —Morgan asiente y mira el plato vacío, como si le fuese la vida en eso.  
—Se suponía que debía estar afuera jugando—comienza en voz baja, la niña no se atreve a mirarlo. —Se suponía que no debía entrar. Papá llevó a James al parque, no pude ir porque ibas a estar allí pronto, y Bucky me ordenó salir y esperarte. Dijo que tenía que hablar con Peter en privado y que yo no debía entrar por ningún motivo.

Morgan se detiene por un segundo y el miedo se instala en el estómago de Stephen una vez más. Tiene la sensación de que sabe exactamente lo que Morgan está a punto de decirle, y no es bueno.

—Estuve mucho tiempo afuera, pero me dio sed. Sé que se suponía que no debía entrar, Bucky se enoja cuando no escucho, pero solo quería un trago de agua, papi, eso es todo —la niña contuvo un sollozo y Stephen se le partió el corazón. Dio la vuelta a la isla y se puso al nivel de Morgan.  
—Oye —Se da cuenta de que la niña está casi histérica de nuevo, así que se acerca un poco más a ella y le pasa la mano por el pelo. —Está bien, no estás en problemas.  
—Entré a hurtadillas y estaba casi en la cocina cuando escuché una discusión proveniente de la habitación de Peter. No debería haber espiado, pero solo quería ver si mi Peter estaba bien. Me asomé a la habitación. Estaban gritando y Peter trató de escapar, pero Bucky lo agarró del brazo para que no pudiera. Lo golpeó y lo empujó hacia la cama y luego, y luego Bucky… —la voz de Morgan se interrumpe, entrecortándose mientras trata de calmarse.  
—Lo estás haciendo bien—le asegura Stephen en voz baja, frotando una mano por la espalda de Morgan. Tiene una buena idea de a dónde iba esto, lo que su niña tuvo que haber visto y, a pesar de que no quiere nada más que buscar a ese alfa bastardo y golpearlo hasta desfigurarle el rostro; tiene que escuchar la historia completa. Su hija lo necesita, él lo necesita.  
—Estás bien, nadie puede dañarte aquí —le aseguró con cariño —. No estoy enojado, ¿puedes decirme qué pasó luego? —ella asintió.  
—Bucky bajó los pantalones de Peter, que luchaba. Trató de escapar, pero no pudo, él no se lo permitió —ella prosigue su relato; quebrada una vez más. Stephen la carga para arrullarla y Morgan se hunde en él, aferrándose a su papá como una persona que se ahoga lo haría con un salvavidas.  
Stephen está a punto de dejar el tema de lado; tiene una buena idea de lo que sucedió después, pero ella continúa, aun con su rostro oculto en el cuello del omega.  
—Empezó a tocarlo y Peter luchó con él —dijo Morgan, con la voz ronca a causa del llanto. —Bucky estaba lastimándolo y yo no hice nada, simplemente corrí. Me asusté, no sabía qué hacer.  
—Oh, cariño —Stephen, presionando su mejilla contra el cabello de Morgan, permitiendo que su aroma envolviera a su niña. —Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, no es tu culpa. —estaba furioso consigo mismo al pensar que Bucky había estado abusando sexualmente de Peter y él, como un idiota, no se había percatado de que ese alfa maldito estaba hiriendo a su cachorro de una manera que nadie entendería, pero está aún más disgustado de que Morgan lo haya presenciado.

—Corrí afuera —elle prosigue, apretando los puños contra la camiseta de Stephen. —Peter salió más tarde. Se veía muy triste, así que lo abracé fuerte y comenzó a llorar, no quería contarle lo que había visto. Me estaba empujando en el columpio cuando Bucky nos dijo que estabas en camino.

Stephen cierra los ojos con fuerza una vez que se da cuenta de que Morgan ha terminado con su historia, tratando de ocultar las imágenes que de repente tiene en la cabeza. Estaba furioso, más enojado que nunca. Pensar que Peter está siendo abusado hace que el estómago se le revuelva.  
Saber que su hijo está siendo abusado por un hombre que se suponía que debía protegerlo es aún peor. Fue un idiota, un estúpido al dejar a Peter en casa de Bucky y Steve el viernes, aun sabiendo que algo no estaba bien.

Todo era culpa suya.

Stephen estaba enojado, frustrado. Furioso. Quiere perseguir a Bucky, mandar al diablo su juramento hipocrático y matarlo, no sin antes arrancar su asquerosa cosa que llama pene; tomar a Steve del cabello hasta dejarlo calvo, pero sobre todo está enojado consigo mismo.

¡Era un maldito médico por el amor de Dios!

Debería haber reconocido las señales y haber ensamblado todo él mismo. Durante su pasantía en la sala de emergencias, fue testigo de algunos casos de abuso sexual, el peor de ellos había sido el de una niña de 9 años que fue rescatada por la policía gracias a una llamada anónima. Aun así, nunca se le había pasado por la mente, ni por un segundo, la idea de que la razón por la que Peter estaba tan distante últimamente era porque estaba siendo molestado.  
De repente, todo cobra sentido. El comportamiento de Peter ha cambiado drásticamente en los últimos meses, sus calificaciones bajaron, se alejó de sus amigos. Él y Tony hablaron de ello, tratando de pensar en las razones del por qué, pero finalmente lo habían atribuido a ser un adolescente, que estaba luchando por el asunto del divorcio de sus padres y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Oh, qué jodidamente equivocados estaban.

Ahora que Stephen lo piensa, debería haberlo descubierto hace mucho tiempo. Peter ha estado pidiendo ayuda durante meses y nadie lo había visto.

—¿Peter está en problemas? —Morgan pregunta, sacando a Stephen de sus pensamientos. La niña parece angustiada —No quiero que se meta en problemas.  
—No—le asegura Stephen, con la voz probablemente un poco más áspera de lo que realmente quería que fuera. —No bebé, él no lo está, y tú tampoco. Sin embargo, necesito que hagas algo por mí. Ve a jugar con Donna a tu habitación, voy a llamar a papá, ¿de acuerdo?

Morgan asiente y abraza a fuerte al omega por el cuello.

—Sé que protegerás a Peter—Stephen fuerza una sonrisa.  
—Sí, cariño, lo haré. Ve a jugar, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña asiente, toma a su hermanita con cuidado y se dirige a su habitación en silencio. Él las ve alejarse. Cierra los ojos y suspira para tratar de calmarse.  
Se siente un completo inútil; se supone que él debía proteger a sus cachorros, ¡era su padre por el amor de Dios! Tenía el deber de evitarles esta clase de cosas. Morgan y Peter no deberían estar pasando por esta clase de mierda.

Se toma unos minutos para enfriar su cabeza; no podía permitir ser emocional en este momento, debía dejar que su lado como médico se hiciera cargo por el bien de sus hijos.  
Estaba enojado, furioso, colérico. Cada fibra de su ser ardía en deseo por ir a buscar a Bucky y darle una demostración de lo bien que puede usar el bisturí, pero sabe que necesita mantenerse ecuánime, esto debe manejarse correctamente. Quiere que ese bastardo pague por lo que le ha hecho a su hijo, y no va a dejar que se salga con la suya.

Necesita ser inteligente.

Una vez que Stephen está lo suficientemente calmado, se dirige a la habitación de Peter. Respira hondo, asegurándose de estar absolutamente tranquilo, antes de llamar, entra cuando recibe el permiso

—Hola—Strange se muerde la lengua para no asaltar a su hijo con preguntas incómodas. Necesita decirle a Tony lo que está pasando antes de hablar con Peter. —Voy a salir, aunque no tardaré. ¿Vigilarás a tus hermanas por mí?

Peter está acurrucado en su cama, la Tablet entre sus manos, aunque no parece estar prestando real atención a la pantalla. 

—Claro—acepta sonriendo.  
—Gracias—el omega lo mira un segundo. —Volveré en un rato —. Casi ha salido por la puerta cuando oye la voz de Peter una vez más.  
—¿Um, Stephen? —hace una pausa —Acerca de hoy, lo siento. No debería haberte hablado así; Sé que solo estás tratando de ayudar. He estado pasando por algunas cosas últimamente, ¡pero lo tengo controlado ahora! No te preocupes por mí —comenta Peter, y el corazón de Stephen se rompe un poco más.  
—Sabes que puedes venir a verme con cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? —dijo Stephen. Tiene tantas ganas de sacar a colación lo que Morgan le había dicho, pero debe informar a Tony primero, sabe que su hijo necesita de ambos para darle apoyo. —Te amo y si alguien te está causando problemas, siempre estaré a tu lado.  
—Lo sé, Stephen, y eso significa mucho para mí—acepta Peter, y el omega sonríe suavemente.  
—Muy bien, niño, gracias de nuevo—Stephen se despide. Se dirige a su auto y se sube, pero no arranca, al menos no todavía.  
Su mente y corazón están inquietos; no puede concentrarse en nada. Está tan enojado que físicamente tiene que evitar conducir hasta la casa de Bucky y poner fin a esa patética excusa de ser humano. Lo único que le impide hacerlo es la posibilidad de que termine arruinando todo y perjudicando a Peter. Tiene que pensar lógicamente sobre esto, debe asegurarse que ese maldito alfa sea llevado a la justicia y pague por el daño causado.  
Stephen no muestra lo enojado que está hasta que está afuera, hasta que sabe que ninguno de sus hijos puede escucharlo. Deja escapar un sollozo y golpea el volante, tratando de aliviar un poco la ira y el dolor reprimidos.  
La angustia se dispara, quiere llorar hasta no tener más lágrimas, pero no puede permitirse el derrumbarse. Respira hondo antes de salir del camino de entrada y dirigirse hacia Industrias Stark.  
Tony debe enterarse de lo sucedido para que ambos actúen lo antes posible.

Continuará…

….

Ok, espero les gustara el capítulo. Gracias por leer.


	3. Culpa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.  
Personajes: Tony Stark/Steve Roger (pasado), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Bucky/Steve Rogers.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, angustia, omegaverse, mpreg, violación a menores, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen: Morgan testigo de un hecho atroz. Le cuenta a Stephen lo que vio, y esto desata una pesadilla que podría destruir la tranquilidad y la sanidad mental, de más de un miembro de la familia Stark-Strange.  
Beta Reader: 

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ojos Cerrados

Capítulo 3.- Culpa…

Tony está cansado, el dolor de cabeza lo está matando y todo lo que quiere ahora es ir a casa y pasar tiempo con su familia, olvidarse de los idiotas con los que tenía reunión durante todo ese maldito día.  
Lleva horas en su oficina, cuando se supone que debía estar en casa, con su ardiente esposo y sus adorables hijos, pero, por supuesto, tiene que estar ahí, escuchando tonterías de unos pomposos petulantes que se creían superiores a los demás.

Pepper lo ha hecho trabajar mucho últimamente «tú castigo por saltarte todas las reuniones en el último mes». Suspira.

Tony está sentado en su escritorio, revisando los últimos documentos que tiene antes de poder irse a casa, cuando alguien golpea la puerta de su oficina.

—Adelante —dijo Stark, levantó la mirada Stephen entra. Su excitación se desvaneció casi al instante.

Su esposo usaba unos pans negros, una sudadera blanca de manga larga y el cabello desordenado, Stephen no usaba esa clase de vestimenta fuera de casa, mucho menos cuando lo visitaba en la empresa.

El ceño fruncido que cruza su rostro no le gustó nada, ¿estaba en problemas?

¿Habría olvidado su aniversario? Esperaba que no, la última vez que lo hizo, Stephen lo obligó a dormir en la casa del perro, ¡y ni siquiera tenían uno!  
Pero desechó la idea al contemplar mejor a su esposo. El omega veía tenso, cauteloso, como si algo horrible hubiera sucedido y Tony instantáneamente se preocupa. 

—Oye —dice Tony, tratando de no vomitar cuando su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza. Tiene un desagradable presentimiento —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La mirada en los ojos de Stephen solo solidifica los temores del alfa y siente que se le cierra la garganta, dificultándole respirar. Mil escenarios pasan por su mente, cada uno de ellos peor que el anterior, y el miedo comienza a asentarse en la boca de su estómago.

—Cariño, ¿Qué ocurre? —Tony pregunta, cejas fruncidas por la preocupación. —¿Estás bien? ¿Están bien los niños? Stephen, ¿qué diablos te pasa?

Strange suspira y se sienta en la silla frente a él. Se desploma como si estuviera cargando un gran peso; la preocupación de Tony crece más.

El aroma agrio a omega triste de Stephen pone señales de advertencia en su cabeza y Tony ahora está agarrando los brazos de su silla con más fuerza de lo que nunca había agarrado nada. 

—Antes de que te lo diga —Stephen habla, por fin, y la presión arterial de Tony ya se está disparando —. Necesito que me prometas que mantendrás la calma.

Tony se muerde el labio.

—Stephen, cariño, estás comenzando a ponerme nervioso —Stark junta las manos con fuerza. —Dime lo que pasó.

El omega hace una pausa, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de contarle a su esposo lo que sabía, pero, ¿acaso existía?

—Recogí a los niños de casa de Steve hoy —comienza lento, tratando de guardar la calma y que su voz no temblara —y algo parecía ... fuera de lugar. Morgan no era ella misma. Estaba callada y retraída, se encerró en su habitación a penas llegar.

Stephen le contó de los dibujos; oscuros, furiosos y tan ajenos a los tiernos y coloridos que la niña solía hacer. Se detiene allí, lucha con la angustia que oprime su pecho; sus ojos se ponen cristalinos, está a punto de llorar y Tony tiene el peor sentimiento en este momento.

—Finalmente conseguí que me contara lo que pasó —Strange se detiene. Aprieta las manos, tan fuerte que sus uñas se quedan marcadas en la piel, su voz se quiebra, aun así, Tony ve un destello de furia cruzar sus ojos y eso solo hace que se preocupe más.

Ha visto a Stephen enojado, pero nunca antes así. Tiene fuego en sus ojos y Tony puede ver la rabia apenas contenida en el omega.

—¿Stephen?  
—Hoy vio a Banner lastimar a Peter —hizo una pausa. Miró a Tony a los ojos —. No sé qué tan lejos fue, o qué le hizo exactamente, pero ella lo vio tocarlo. Honestamente, no creo que ella realmente entienda lo que sucedió, pero eso es lo que me describió.

Tony está congelado, no puede moverse. La idea de Bucky abusando sexualmente de su hijo jamás hubiese pasado por su mente, ni en sus peores pesadillas, y de repente está ahí, tan terriblemente real que siente ganas de vomitar.

La idea de alguien tocando a su hijo de esa manera, tocando a su hijo frente a su hermana de esa manera, peor aún, que fuese alguien quien se supone debe protegerlos; hace que su furia crezca.

—¿James tocó a mi hijo? —dijo Tony con la voz tan fría como el hielo. Está haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la calma, mantener sus feromonas bajo control para no afectar a Stephen más de lo que, seguramente ya está, pero le cuesta mucho, siente que fallará en cualquier momento. 

El omega asiente y él se levanta de su silla en segundos. Se dirige a la puerta a grandes zancadas antes de que Stephen se levante de la silla. Tony está decidido a encontrar a Bucky, decidido a mandarlo lejos, a un lugar del que no pudiera regresar. Es millonario, con un ejercito de abogados que fácilmente se podrían encargar de que jamás pisara la cárcel por asesinato, así que encontraría a ese hijo de puta y lo haría arrepentirse de haber nacido.

Nadie lastima a sus cachorros, absolutamente nadie.

—Tony —el omega se interpone entre su esposo y la puerta, adivinando los deseos homicidas de su alfa, —Cariño, detente. Tienes que mantener la calma —toma sus manos para tratar de apaciguarlo, pero es en vano.  
—Apártate de mi camino, Stephen —gruñe Tony, apretando los dientes, casi al límite de su autocontrol. Intenta liberarse del fuerte agarre de Stephen —Te amo más que a mi vida, pero si te interpones en mi camino, te dejaré inconsciente.

Tony en verdad ama a su omega, haría cualquier cosa por él, pero no va a dudar en noquearlo si eso es lo que tiene que hacer para llegar a Bucky.

—No —Stephen se mantiene firme, empujando a Tony hacia atrás. —Entiendo lo que estás sintiendo, ¡Dios!, estoy sintiendo lo mismo. Ese bastardo tocó a nuestro cachorro, probablemente lo ha estado haciendo durante un par de meses y mi piel está picando con la necesidad de llegar a él y usar mi bisturí para algo diferente a curar.

Tony no lo duda. Ha visto la furia fría en los ojos de Stephen desde el momento en que entró por la puerta, y finalmente entiende por qué estaba tan enojado.

—Pero ese no es el camino a seguir —continúa, con voz tranquila. —Quieres que Banner pague; yo también, pero Peter nos va a necesitar a los dos para poder superar esto. No estarás con él, si te encierran por asesinato.  
—Soy el dueño de Industrias Stark, no me encerraran —Stephen frunce el ceño. Sabe que tiene razón, por más horrible que suene, aún así, no puede permitir que Tony se manche las manos de sangre, no por él, sabe que ninguno podría manejar la culpa.  
—¿Qué hay de los niños?, ¿crees que Peter y Morgan se sentirían felices al saber que su padre se convirtió en un asesino por culpa suya?  
—Ellos no son culpables —ambos sabían que ese no era el punto.  
—Nuestros hijos merecen el derecho de ver a su papá todos los días sin pensar que se convirtió en un asesino porque ellos no pudieron mantener la boca cerrada. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de arruinar esto, no voy a dejar que tú lo arruines —dijo Stephen, tan serio que logró tranquilizar a Tony, al menos un poco, muy poco.  
—Banner ha estado tocando a nuestro hijo, lo ha hecho frente a su hermana pequeña, ¿y quieres que me quede quieto? —Stark se sentía impotente, no le gustaba.  
—Sí—Stephen es inflexible —Peter te necesita, nos necesita Tony, y no voy a dejar que hagas algo drástico que le impida tenerte en su vida. Tenemos que hacer esto bien, por nuestro bebé, debemos asegurarnos que Banner pague por esto. 

Tony asintió, derrotado. No quería aceptar la realidad, pero sabía que Stephen (como siempre), tenía razón.

—¿Qué sugieres hacer? —cuestionó con voz baja, de repente, toda la energía lo había abandonado. Se sentía tan cansado.  
—Primero tenemos que hablar con Peter, obtener los hechos directamente de él, y luego iremos a la policía para que arresten a ese bastardo y nuestros abogados se encargaran de que jamás vea la luz del sol —responde con seriedad —. Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer. Banner tiene una larga vida de sufrimiento, en lugar de una muerte rápida, y Peter y Morgan no se sentirán culpables porque su papá se convirtió en asesino.

Stephen pone sus manos en las mejillas de su esposo.

—Peter tiene que estar sufriendo, y ahora mismo te necesita más que nunca —el omega abrazó a su esposo, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de éste —. No podemos dejar que siga soportando esto solo, que se sienta que tiene la culpa por lo que le hizo Banner, ni que se sienta avergonzado de contarnos o crea que nos enojaremos o peor aún, que no le vamos a creer.

Tony suspiró y abraza a su esposo, brindándole un poco de consuelo sin que parezca que siente lástima por él. A su omega nunca le gustó que lo trataran como si fuese una figurilla de cristal que se podría romper con facilidad.  
El pasado de Stephen no es agradable, habían tenido largas conversaciones sobre toda la mierda que le hizo su tío, con quien había vivido la mayor parte de su vida, luego del fallecimiento de sus padres, y aunque nunca fue abusado de esa manera, era el único de los dos que tenía alguna idea por lo que estaba pasando Peter en este momento.   
Comprende el sentir de Stephen, realmente lo hace, pero no puede evitar la sensación que tiene. Cada nervio dentro de él le está diciendo que vaya tras Bucky, y ya es bastante difícil para él permanecer en su lugar.  
La mente de Tony está corriendo, jugando con cada escenario en su cabeza. No le gusta, pero debe que admitir que Stephen tiene razón. Lo que Peter necesita más que cualquier otra cosa en este momento es saber que tiene una familia que lo ama, y Tony no puede mostrárselo si está enredado en un tedioso juicio y solo haría que su hijo se sintiera culpable.  
No le gusta, desearía poder hacer algo más, pero ahora mismo tiene que dejar que la ley se cumpla.  
—No quiero que un desconocido lleve el caso —dijo Tony, comenzando a caminar por la habitación. —No quiero a un extraño mirando a mi hijo, creando ideas estúpidas de nosotros o peor aún, de Peter.

Tony puede sentir los ojos de Stephen sobre él, mirándolo caminar de un lado a otro. 

—Yo solo… no puedo creer que Bucky hiciera algo como esto —Stark se revuelve los cabellos —. El tipo es un idiota petulante y no lo soporto, pero nunca lo catalogaría como un abusador de menores. Siempre ha amado a Peter y Morgan, los ha tratado como si fueran suyos. ¿Por qué haría algo como esto? —Tony pregunta, volviéndose hacia Stephen. No es que no les crea a sus hijos, ¡les creería si le dijeran que hay un mapache espacial que habla y tiene un árbol parlante como amigo!  
No va a ser uno de esos padres imbéciles, con la cabeza en el culo que no creen cuando sus hijos les dicen que ha sucedido algo horrible.

—¿Por qué alguien hace algo? —Stephen mira a Tony. Está apoyado contra la puerta, probablemente temeroso de que Tony intente salir de nuevo. —Dudo mucho que alguna vez sepamos por qué ha hecho lo que ha hecho, pero eso no importa. Ahora, nuestra prioridad es asegurarnos de que pague por lo que hizo.

Tony suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara. 

—¿Cómo no supimos esto? —dijo Tony con voz lastimera, deteniéndose para girarse y mirar a Strange. —¿Cómo no pudimos notar que algo como esto estaba pasando? ¡Es nuestro hijo! Se supone que debemos saber cuándo algo malo les sucede.

En perspectiva, las señales estaban ahí, tan claras que lo aterraban. Ha estado de mal humor, sus calificaciones bajaron, se ha metido en peleas en la escuela, no ha querido ir a casa de Steve y se ha apartado de ellos. Tony no cree que alguna vez se perdone a sí mismo por no haberlo notado antes.  
Stephen cruza la habitación y se detiene frente a Tony. 

—Peter es bueno para ocultarlo, Tony, nunca lo hubiéramos descubierto a menos que él mismo nos lo dijera —aunque ambos tratan de convencerse, Stark puede notar la culpa en la voz de Stephen —. El viernes, cuando dejé a los niños en la casa de Rogers, me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal —admite con un nudo en la garganta —. Debería haber hablado con él, exigido que me dijera lo que pasaba, así Morgan no hubiese tenido que verse implicada en todo esto.  
—Tienes razón —Strange baja la mirada, sin atreverse a encarar a su marido, ¿lo odiará por esto?   
Tony atrae a Stephen en un abrazo. Suspira, apoyando la frente en el hombro del omega.

—Puede que ni siquiera lo haya dicho, no puedes culparte por esto —Stephen gruñe, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Tony no lo presiona. Ambos se iban a culpar a sí mismos, probablemente siempre lo harían, y nada de lo que el otro dijera ahora iba a cambiar eso. 

—Estoy preocupado por Peter —dijo Tony después de unos segundos de silencio. —Ha estado pasando por un infierno estos últimos meses y no nos dimos cuenta.

Stephen apoya una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Tony, pasando sus dedos por su cabello. 

—Él estará bien, nos aseguraremos de ello —el alfa asiente, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Continuará…

…

Bueno, espero les guste el capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente.


End file.
